


A special gift

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Narukami Arashi, birthday fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: -C’è bisogno di una disinfestazione demoniaca!-Sei sicuro di--Su, prendi le ciabatte e andiamo!Leo saltò giù dal proprio materasso e mancò poco che lo trascinasse via a piedi nudi, sul pavimento freddo.Fecero così tanto baccano che persino Tetora, davanti allo specchio del piccolo bagno personale della loro camera, si girò nella direzione dell’entrata con un’espressione infastidita.-Cosa stanno facendo ora, quei due?Arashi fece un gesto con la mano, socchiudendo la porta dietro di sé.-Oh, lasciali perdere! Avranno trovato una nuova superficie da imbrattare in corridoio!-Hanno il permesso di farlo?-Non credo, ma pensi che lo considerino un problema?
Relationships: Nagumo Tetora/Narukami Arashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A special gift

**Note:** il 15.06 è il compleanno di un bimbo specialissimo, e quindi ho deciso di festeggiarlo a dovere (.) (e lo festeggio che in Italia è ancora il 14 perché domani aggiorno cose e non voglio che si sovrapponga e quindi niente). Io amo sinceramente Tetora è un personaggio che sa dare così tanto ma tantissimo, e il suo rapporto con Arashi è così specialino li amo.  
Ok direi che posso anche zittirmi quindi nient BUONA LETTURA.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
Leo era mezzo disteso sul proprio letto, piedi sul cuscino e pancia contro il materasso, mentre disegnava spartiti sghembi sopra un paio di fogli tutti stropicciati – le note volavano ovunque seguendo un motivetto che si formava con sempre maggior precisione sulle sue labbra. Da quella posizione, fu facile vederla: Arashi si alzò di scatto quasi, dopo essersi torturata le mani con una tesa indecisione.  
Incrociò lo sguardo con quello di lei, e quei brevissimi istanti furono sufficienti: era il segnale.  
-Nya-kun, mi seguiresti in mensa?  
Natsume uscì dal bagno con i capelli spettinati e l’alito che sapeva ancora di dentifricio, guardandolo di traverso. Forse non si era ancora ben abituato al nomignolo che gli aveva assegnato, forse era il pigiama che stava indossando.  
-Non ho fame, grazie.  
-Ah, ma mica è per il cibo, eh! Ho sentito che ci sono state delle strane attività paranormali tra i cassetti della credenza, in basso!  
Lo guardò dritto negli occhi, cercando la minima traccia di malizia. Era così palese che stesse mentendo e che avesse detto la primissima idiozia passata nella sua testa che non seppe davvero cosa rispondere alla sua insistenza.  
-C’è bisogno di una disinfestazione demoniaca!  
-Sei sicuro di-  
-Su, prendi le ciabatte e andiamo!  
Leo saltò giù dal proprio materasso e mancò poco che lo trascinasse via a piedi nudi, sul pavimento freddo.  
Fecero così tanto baccano che persino Tetora, davanti allo specchio del piccolo bagno personale della loro camera, si girò nella direzione dell’entrata con un’espressione infastidita.  
-Cosa stanno facendo ora, quei due?  
Arashi fece un gesto con la mano, socchiudendo la porta dietro di sé.  
-Oh, lasciali perdere! Avranno trovato una nuova superficie da imbrattare in corridoio!  
-Hanno il permesso di farlo?  
-Non credo, ma pensi che lo considerino un problema?  
Il ragazzo alzò le spalle, disinteressandosi del destino dei propri coinquilini.  
Finì di togliersi l’ultimo pezzo della maschera molle, ancora aderente al mento liscio, poi cominciò a massaggiarsi piano per far assorbire le rimanenze. Vedendo la quantità di energia che ci stava mettendo, Arashi sospirò un poco divertita e si avvicinò a lui; gli prese i polsi e glieli abbassò.  
-Aspetta, ti aiuto io.  
Tetora ridacchiò a quelle parole, sinceramente divertito da quella premura così invadente – e così apprezzata e cara, invero.  
-Naru-chan, sono capace a farlo da solo.  
Lasciò che passasse le sue dita sul suo viso, in una carezza continua.  
Chiusi gli occhi, Tetora non si accorse neanche del suo sguardo così concentrato; reagì solo quando il pollice di lei si permise una carezza più decisa, sulla guancia destra. Arashi arrossì quando lui riaprì gli occhi, presa alla sprovvista, e quindi ritirò la mano all’improvviso.  
Sorrise nascondendo ogni altra espressione.  
-Ora sei perfetto.  
Confuso dalle sue reazioni, Tetora comunque le sorrise e si voltò per tornare in camera.  
Arashi sospirò prima di seguirlo, dandosi mentalmente dell’idiota; uscì dal bagno e ne chiuse la porta.  
Ormai Tetora si era già buttato sul proprio letto, felice.  
-Accidenti, è davvero così silenzioso qui senza gli altri!  
Il suo sguardo capitò anche sul pacchettino elegante, con un bel fiocco, che aveva appoggiato prima sul proprio comodino. Nel rivederlo nuovamente, i suoi occhi gli tornarono brillanti.  
-Non ti ho ancora ringraziata del regalo. Mi è piaciuto molto!  
-In realtà lo hai già fatto tre volte, ma non importa.  
Con nervosismo, Arashi si chiuse nella propria vestaglia e andò a spegnere la luce centrale della stanza. In quel modo, rimasero accese solo le due lampade sopra i loro comodini, con i loro coni bassi di luce giallastra.  
Impiegò qualche secondo per girarsi nella direzione di lui.  
-Senti, ah- mi sono ricordata che avrei un altro regalo per te.  
-Sì?  
Fece un cenno con la testa in segno di assenso e si mise sopra il proprio materasso, invitandolo a raggiungerla. Una volta che Tetora fu davanti a lei, quasi sussurrò.  
-Chiudi gli occhi.  
Tutto felice, lui eseguì l’ordine e sollevò le mani in avanti, in attesa di qualcosa.  
Arashi fece anche il gesto di alzarsi e di allontanarsi, in realtà cercò di respirare piano e non lasciarsi sopraffare dall’emozione. Erano giorni che si era preparata, giorni che aveva immaginato quel momento.  
Quel modo era così stupido e infantile, sembrava quasi una barzelletta o un cliché da romanzetto.  
Eppure, anche nella penombra della stanza, Tetora le sembrava così bello.  
Si avvicinò di nuovo a lui, senza nulla in mano – si chinò in avanti e lo baciò piano sulle labbra.  
Quando Tetora balzò in piedi, lei fece un passo all’indietro per lo spavento. Si rese conto di essere rossa in viso, e che fosse lo stesso anche per lui: questa consapevolezza la imbarazzò ancora più di prima.  
-Ah- scusa, forse non era il caso di farlo così-  
-Da quanto tempo?  
Arashi spalancò gli occhi dalla sorpresa, per quella domanda inaspettata. Tetora aveva gli occhi fissi su di lei come se stesse cercando di sondarle l’interno, rigido come un morto. Quel tono di voce tradiva ben poche emozioni, non le era possibile capire se fosse felice oppure no.  
Ormai, la cosa era fatta: tanto valeva essere completamente sincera.  
-Da diversi mesi, ormai…  
Nella stanza calò un silenzio forse un po’ troppo lungo. Arashi cercò di spezzare la tensione con un sospiro, il suo sorriso ormai andato via e il sudore freddo lungo tutta la superficie della pelle.  
Chiuse gli occhi, cercando parole adatte. Non le trovò: Tetora le prese piano i polsi e glieli strinse, forte. Lei tentò anche di lamentarsene, prima che il ragazzo riuscisse a sussurrare qualcosa piano, pianissimo.  
-Anche io.  
Fu come un urlo, uno squarcio, un’onda anomala contro di lei. Divenne rigida come lui, forse ancora più rossa, dovette sedersi sul materasso di nuovo per non caracollare a terra priva di forze, e Tetora la seguì docile.  
Impiegò diversi secondi ma si ritrovò a tremare senza controllo e poi, poi a ridere a crepapelle, sentendo tutta la tensione del suo corpo sciogliersi assieme alle sue lacrime.  
Tetora non rise. Tetora si sporse contro di lei e assaggiò di nuovo il suo bacio, rimanendo contro la sua bocca ben di più che un semplice respiro. Arashi lo abbracciò per la prima volta e si rese conto della profondità del suo bisogno, realizzò quanto fosse necessario quel semplice gesto e mai prima di allora lo aveva capito veramente.  
Lo trascinò giù con sé, sul letto. Si lasciò baciare e lo baciò così tanto, dimenticò lo scandire del tempo e il limite dello spazio. I baci di lui si espansero a tutto il suo viso, il collo e persino uno sulla spalla; le mani di lei lo toccarono su tutta la schiena, esplorando muscoli delineati e compatti in punta di dita.  
Quando Tetora si sollevò sui gomiti le vide le labbra lucide, gli occhi emozionati. Aveva parole stupide sulla lingua ma era troppo imbarazzato per pronunciarle – alla fine, era lei quella veramente coraggiosa tra loro due. E si chinò a baciarla ancora, mentre rideva di contentezza.  
  
  
Intanto, nella mensa, Natsume immerse di nuovo il cucchiaio nella vaschetta del gelato alla panna, quasi vuota.  
Leo lo guardava con un po’ di invidia, seduto allo stesso tavolo.  
-Dici che avranno finito?  
-No, non credo.  
-Ah, mannaggia. Ho dimenticato la mia penna in camera…  
-Secondo me con un po’ di impegno col coltello riesci a incidere le note sul tavolo.  
Gli occhi di Leo si spalancarono, come quelli di un gatto – e Natsume non lo fermò affatto quando si alzò e si appropinquò alla dispensa, ancora una volta.


End file.
